Exclusively
by bbutch00
Summary: Things are about to change for Ororo and Logan. RoLo fluff


Hi~ I've been meaning to write a RoLo story and this sort of happened. Hopefully, I get inspired more often. This is just pointless RoLo fluff. :) Enjoy and kindly leave comments

-bbutch

* * *

Ororo's day involved an intergalactic mission and another board meeting. To say she were exhausted would be an understatement. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed and sleep. As soon as she opened her door, however, she saw Logan sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You had sex with him again" Logan said. It was more of a statement than a question. Ororo straightened her back eyed him carefully.

"Like I've said before, we never really had any proper commitments" She shut the door and sat beside Logan. Logan was right. She had slept with her ex-husband. It was a lack of judgement. She knew it would be never anything more than a one-night stand. Her feelings for T'Challa were gone. Truthfully, the pull she felt towards Logan has been stronger than anything she's ever felt, including the love she had for her ex-husband. The sex with T'Challa had been satisfactory at best. It was nothing compared to the nights she and Logan had shared. Logan said nothing but his eyes never left hers. He held her hand and kissed the back of it.

Logan took a deep sigh. "What if… What if I want to change that?" Ororo could not hide the shock in her face. Did he really mean what he said?

"You will need to elaborate on what it is you want to change, my friend" Ororo whispered. She allowed her eyes to wander and she couldn't help but smile at their intertwined hands.

"That's the thing, Ro. I don't wanna be just your friend anymore. Hell, boyfriend sounds like such a juvenile term for what I want with you. I wanna be your… Your manfriend!" Ororo was silent for a minute before she erupted in laughter. She leaned on Logan's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh goddess, Logan. You just said manfriend," Ororo said before she started laughing again. Logan knew his attempt to sound more serious was futile. Though he had to admit, man friend was pretty ridiculous. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just want you, darlin. I want you all to myself. I wanna be the one you turn to when you're feeling lonely. I wanna be the one who watches those godforsaken romantic comedies with you. I wanna be the one who cuddles with you at night, telling you I love you before you fall asleep. I wanna be the **only** one."

Ororo's mouth fell open. She was truly at a loss for words. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his. No, he couldn't be serious. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Do not toy with my feelings, Logan! Do not say empty promises just because of your jealousy. And what if you leave? Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you leave without so much as a goodbye?" Logan stood and held Ororo's waist. His mouth dangerously close to hers.

"I know I fucked up in the past, Ro. I ain't gonna lie and say that this isn't about me being jealous because it is, even just a little bit. If it's selfish of me to wanna be yours exclusively then call me selfish. It's more than being able to call you mine. I just wanna treat you right, treat you like you deserve. I just… I love you, Ororo. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and that scares the shit outta me." Logan wiped Ororo's tears and kissed her cheek. "Please tell me you want this. Please tell me you want us." he whispered.

Ororo remained silent, causing Logan to drop his grip on her and pull back. Ororo lunged herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively deepening the kiss.

"Yes" Ororo said breathlessly.

"Yes, what, darlin'?" Logan grinned and left a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck.

Ororo rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his arm. "Yes, I want you. I want us."

"Good to know." He let his hands wander under her tonk top, fingers inching higher.

Ororo held his wrists, stopping him from going any further. "You do know exclusivity goes both ways, yes?"

Logan stroked her cheek, "I'm fully aware, Ro. Why would I need anyone else, when I got you? It's always been you."


End file.
